Criminal
by Five-Princess
Summary: Ace is getting in trouble after looking to a new gorgeous girl.


He is a hustler, he's no good at all

Ace is in a tool store. He came to picks some tools for his new airplane. Arriving there, he saw a young blond lady with a dark dress and two earing each ear.

He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum

''Escuse me, could I get a new engine for my new helicopter please ?'' Asked the beautiful girl. During this time, Ace was looking at her and he was close to an tool box. By accident, he placed his hand on it and let it fall. ''OUCH !'' Screamed the kid. Mister Washer putted the engine on the coutner and said: '' Here you go my pretty lady !''. The girl picked it and went away. Ace hitted his head saying : '' I'm idiot !''

He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun

Ace went outside. He saw that the girl have difficulties to transport her engine. He came closer and put his hand on her shoulder. ''Escuse me my pretty, would you like some muscles to help you ?'' He asked. '' Hum... okay, You fly boy.'' She said with a smile. ''My name is Ace... and you ?'' Asked the fly boy. ''I'm Henrietta.'' She said.

I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray

They were both walking. Ace had the engine in hands and Henrietta was just flirting with him. Ace knew that Henrietta was a super hot girl but with the time, he saw her sweet side. You know, this side that no one know. This cute candy and sweet girl she was make him goes crazy. The girl saw the same in the kid. He was super hot but with the time, she saw that he was strong and with him, she will never be bored.

He is a rebel with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart

''Ace, I though at the begining that you were one of those bad boys trying to have as many girls as he wants but... with the time, I saw that cute, rough and rude side.'' Said the german girl. '' My rough and rude side ? What do you mean sweety ?'' Said the kid beein sure that it was a bad sign.

But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical

''Your... protector side.'' Answered the young blue eyes girl. ''... you are such a protector. I... love this side of a guy. You're so deep. You're such a protector. '' Continued the lady bitting her lower lip after that sentence.

Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love that guy

When they arrived in Henrietta's garage, Ace putted ont he floor her engine. ''Thanks you mister Ace. If I can do something for you I will...'' said the helped girl. ''Henrietta I... really like you. Maybe we can go on a date...'' he asked. '' Of course I'll accept a date with you Ace. '' Said Henrietta.

He is a villain of the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
He's got no conscious, he got none, none, none, none

Arriving at home, the kid starts to dance in his bedroom like a freak. ''I'm dating Henrietta !'' He sang a hundred time. The next day, he came to pick Henrietta at her house. She was wearing a blue top with lace and a pair of jeans. They went to the restaurant. For the first time of his entire life, Ace been a real gentleman. He opens the door to Henrietta, he pulled the chair for her, he loves her. May Ace the Kid is gone ?

Oh-oh, all I know  
Should let go, but no

After this date, the couple starts walking again to the home of Henrietta. By the way, they travel the street but by accident a car forgot to stop.  
''Ace, HELP !'' Screamed the girl. The boy jumped on the street to go save the girl. ''HENRIETTA !'' He screamed before.

'cause he's a rebel with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart

When she wake-up, Henrietta was in her house, in her bed, with her boyfriend. ''Ace... why am I here with you ?'' She said. ''I saved you sweetheart.'' He whispered. ''You little piece of sugar... you're naughty...'' Said the german lady. Ace came closer and gives her an esquimos kiss. Henrietta, not enough loved, pulled his jacket and kiss him on the lips. ''I love you too much...'' Said the lady.

And he's got my name  
Tattooed on his arm  
His lucky charm

The two blue eyes of Henrietta starts to cry. ''Don't cry my little lollipop... I'm here...'' Said the Kid. ''Ace... why did you saved me ?'' Asked Henrietta who was still crying. '' Because I love you...''

So I guess it's okay  
He's with me

''How can you love a girl like me. I was a boy before, I tried a hundred to kill the KNDs and I... only I tried to stool all the caramels of the world...'' She explains. '' ... and me ? I wanted all the girls of Cleverland, I cheeting in a boat race and I, only I, tried to destroy numbuh 2 in the KND. '' Explained at his time Ace.

And I hear people talk  
Trying to make remarks

They looked at each other and smile. ''You... you are a super villan ?'' Asked Henrietta. ''... and you too ?'' cut Ace. Henrietta said: ''Either way... you are my only piece of caramel now...'' Ace continued with : ''... and you are my only girl. I don't want another one. '' She felt asleep again on his shoulder and him, he was sleeping too.

Keep us apart  
But I don't even hear  
I don't care

They don't ever want to be separated starting by now. He loves her and she does too. She don't care about what the people say. Even if he is a Criminal...


End file.
